


山寂

by CakerJun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakerJun/pseuds/CakerJun
Summary: 山神Jack和仰慕山神的普通人Vil
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 2





	山寂

这是世代信奉山神大人的无名村庄里，流传的一则秘密传说。

1

“Vil，你怎么又往山上去了”穿着清海波纹样和服的女子四十岁左右，从里屋探出头，目光勉强追着走廊里匆忙的背影，“今晚雪会下得很大，记得早点回来！”

已经走出房门的Vil远远地应答上，进入雪季一月有余，这几天正是雪最大的时候。

这里是北国某个不起眼的小村落，就在一座矮山的山脚底下，没人知道这山原本叫什么名字，但村里老人相信着这山有山神大人的庇佑。传说山神大人身型高大，毛发雪白，在夜里月色下像是泛起银光的巨狼，于是狼神山这称呼，也就代代传了下来。

老一辈的人许多敬畏着神明的力量，只在低低的山腰上猎点简单的兽肉，没人见过山神真正的样子，但Vil却从小说自己见过山神，今年终于得到允许能独立进山了，过个三两天就要跑到山里头去，要找山神。

一两只松鼠在雪地上窜跳，压过的枯枝咔吱咔吱作响，Vil拢了拢脖子上的毛领，“山神大人在哪里……”

Vil并不讨厌在山里消磨时光，相反他十分享受这种静穆的氛围，不过每每希望落空时，总归是不好受。轻车熟路避过山外圈的捕兽陷阱， 隐约能听到还没冰封的河水淙淙流动的响声，看来今天走到了以前没到过的地方。

Vil小心地向水声方向走去，尽量不让藤蔓制成的雪地鞋托发出太大的声音，毕竟越往深处走，山里的环境越是不为人所知。

远远看见似人的身形时Vil还不确定，近一看竟真的有人背靠着河岸边的软棗树晕了过去。

“喂！醒醒！”Vil赶忙确认呼吸，还好，还活着。

样貌看着也是十七八上下的男子迷蒙着睁开了眼，“啊……睡着了”，挠了挠头发看向来人，“咦，人类？”

人类？忽略掉别扭的用语，仔细一打量Vil才发现这人身上的怪异感来自哪里，在下着雪的冬日里，他竟然只穿了一身单薄的纯白和服，难怪会冻晕过去，“你是村里的人吗？要不要紧，我现在就带你下山去。”

“我没事的”，刚刚还倒在雪地中的人拂去衣袖上的落雪，“我出生起就住在山上，刚刚只是听着山里的声音舒服过头睡着了而已。”

怪人。Vil迅速下了定论。

村子来往狼神山深处的人并不多，或许真有隐居人家不为山脚下所知，但在雪地里呼呼大睡的人实在是稀奇。

“我叫Vil，你呢？”

那人怔了一会才答道，“我的名字是Jack。”

“Jack”，Vil顿了顿，“你在山里这么多年，见过巨大的白狼吗？”

Jack歪歪头指着天空，“我是很愿意和你分享我在山里的见闻啦，不过暴风雪马上就要来了，你不回家没事吗？”

糟了，等Vil抬头的时候，乌黑的云层裹挟着风压已经近在眼前。

2

在这样的天气里贸然下山太过危险，Jack说自己有个小屋就在附近，便带着Vil过去先躲过这阵风雪。

虽然预想会是个简陋的住所，但木屋里的空荡还是超过Vil的想象。

Jack有点不好意思，“我这没什么东西可以给你用，不过屋子很结实这点我可以保证！”

“啊嚏”Vil吸吸鼻子，准备入夜了更显凉意，这屋子里连炭火盆都没有，以防万一今晚还是别睡了。

Jack把自己的羽织递了过来，“这个你穿，会暖和点。”脱下羽织的Jack身上只剩了件小袖和襦袢，却一副毫不在意的样子。

“你在瞧不起我吗！就算再怎么习惯天气，这样还是会冷吧！我可不要在别人家里借宿一晚，还害死了主人。”Vil找了个离窗子远的角落，拍拍灰尘坐了下来。

Jack挠挠头发，这似乎是他苦恼时的习惯动作。“那我们一起披上吧”说着顺势坐到Vil边上，用宽大的羽织把两人裹了起来。

惊讶于他对初次见面的人过近的距离感，不过两个人靠着确实能互相取暖，Vil挪了挪身子为Jack腾出了点位置。

高大人影凑上来的一瞬间，像炉火般为这个小角落笼上了热气。

“咦，好暖和……”

Jack很受用似的眯上了眼睛。

场面迅速沉默了下去，只有屋外吹雪肆虐的声音清晰可闻。月色并不清亮，透过小小的窗子连低压的云层都看不明朗。

Vil又提起了刚刚被打断的话题，“你知道山神的传说吗？有没有在山里见过体型超过十尺，狼一样的动物？”

Jack没有回答Vil的问题，“你很想见这个山神吗？”

“嗯……”Vil低头缩了下身子，微微向温暖的来源靠过去，“小时候一个也是这样的雪天，我在山里迷路了，快要失去意识的时候，看到了像传说里一样的白狼，在月光下奔跑的样子，等到我醒来的时候，已经被发现在村里人家的门外了。”

“我一直相信是山神救了我，不过大家都说我是在雪地里看到了幻觉。我想证明山神是真正存在的，然后……”

“然后让村民们找回从前对山神的敬畏吗？”

Vil猛地抬起头，Jack连忙接着说，“啊不是，虽然我住在山上，但是我偶尔也会去山脚看看，我上次看到侍奉山神的寺庙已经很破旧了，虽然有什么人一直在打扫的痕迹，不过已经空落落的没什么人烟了。”

想了想Jack又轻轻说了一句，“原来是你啊……”

崇敬着山神的老人越来越少了，随着村子人口的增加，父亲一辈的青壮年里不少人已经提出要加大狩猎范围，开采山林了。

“好，那我帮你找山神怎么样？”Jack很有自信地眯眼笑了，“我比你要更熟悉这座山，而且你来往村子也不方便去到更深的地方吧，可以住在这临时落脚。”

“唉？你相信我吗？”

“该说是相信吗……我只是觉得，如果山神知道了也会很高兴的。”

“呼呼”Vil轻轻笑了出来，“你真是个有趣的人。”

风雪开始停息，月色稍稍亮了起来，透过窗子照在屋里人身上，投下两个浅浅依偎的影子。

3  
第二天清晨才回到家的Vil自然是被训了一顿，不过好在还是平安回来了。父亲对于山上有隐居人家这一点也是将信将疑，不过没有对Vil借宿一事多做阻拦。

说是一起寻找山神，但也只是两人在山里漫无目的地闲逛而已。大部分时间都是Jack在兴致冲冲说着他在山里每一处的见闻，多是些这里的某年春天曾经开过一朵漂亮的黄花，那窝巢里的鸟叫得特别动听一样的小事，Jack像终于找到了诉说的出口，一股脑地描绘他看到的世界。

“抱歉，听我说这么多应该很无聊吧。”

“你看到的狼神山和我看到的不一样，很有意思。”Vil手搭上路边的树干，有鹿角摩擦留下的划痕，虾夷鹿似乎用这样的方式来标记自己的领地。枯枝有声音，落叶有声音，每个生命都在山里留下了自己的痕迹，虽然是这么浅显的事情，却是Jack让他真正体会到的。

“我在这里待了很久了，但即使是看惯了的景象，果然和别人在一起就会有不一样的感受。”

“你没想过下山去接触更多的人吗？就算你离开了，也不能代表你不爱这里吧？”

回答Vil的只有雪地上沙沙的脚步声。Jack对自己的身世绝口不提，或许是不愿意敷衍，总是用长长的沉默代替。没关系，Vil经常这么想，他并不执着于探究Jack的过去，只是Jack偶尔会露出寂寞的小孩子一般的神情，让他有些在意。

4  
Vil得了感冒是在渐入春季的一个夜里，第三天的时候发热已经退下去了，母亲还是坚持要他在家休息。将近一个星期没有见到面，好像还是认识Jack以后第一次。

“打扰了。”

门外传来隐约的寒暄声，是有客人吗？

“Vil，你的朋友来看你了哦！”

卧室门哗一下打开了。

Jack居然套了件外衣。看来是Vil这段时间给他灌输的常识起了效果，想到他可能为了出门见人不显得奇怪，从那空落落的房子里翻出了一件从来不穿的外衣，Vil快要忍不住笑出来了。

刚要起身给他倒杯茶水，Jack马上冲过来把Vil按回了床上。

“你好几天没来……我怕你出了什么事……”

人类太脆弱了，Jack小声地嘟囔着。Vil已经习惯了他顶着还不过二十岁的脸说出些惊人之语了。

Jack把整个脑袋耷拉在床边，“肯定是和我在山上到处跑才会得病，都怪我。”Vil忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发，嘛，或许是有这个原因，仔细一想也有不少可能聊得尽兴了没注意着凉的时候。

“是我自己晚上没注意，而且感冒很快就能好了。”

Jack还是一脸闷闷不乐的样子，正想说点什么的Vil被他猛地抬头打断了。从怀里掏出一小簇紫色的花，这是山上第一株开放的雪割草，Jack有些得意地向Vil献宝，没有容器装起来，摆弄了半天，端端正正地放在了床边的桌子上。

“你是怎么知道我家在哪的？”Vil坐起身轻轻摘弄雪割草小小的花瓣，想到要多加爱护让它开得久一些，又恋恋不舍地放回去，等会让母亲找个花瓶养起来好了。

“你第一次借宿的第二天早上，我怕你路上遇到什么危险，就一直偷偷跟着你到家了……”Jack声音越说越低，低着头抬眼看Vil的表情。

人类的常识没记住多少，讨喜欢的表情倒是学得很快。

Vil拍了下他的头表示原谅，“想知道的话可以直接问我啊。”

“啊对了！”Jack心虚地转移话题，“我下山来的路上听到好多人在讨论花火祭，最近会举行吗？”

虽说花火祭还是以夏日期间的最为瞩目，不过春雪初融的时候村子里也会举办小型的庆典。“就在五天后，你想去的话我们一起去吧？”这样提出了邀请。

Jack露出微微烦恼的神情，“可是我不能离开山里太久……”

那就只看晚上的花火吧，有些强硬地定下了约定，Jack很快为即将到来的第一次庆典体验欢欣雀跃起来。

5  
接下来的五天里轮到Jack每天都要来Vil的家里报道，总是带着些花啊，漂亮的石头一类的小玩意。在山里的时候他们大多吃些烤肉和野果子，对着料理大快朵颐的Jack很快赢得了母亲的喜爱，经常说些不着边际的话也能逗得她捂嘴直笑。

好奇宝宝Jack对于庆典的安排仔仔细细问了个遍，Vil不止一次地回答他，他们只是简单地逛下小摊，然后找个人少的地方一起看看烟花，也没能挡住Jack高涨的兴致。终于到了当天，Vil找出藏青色的浴衣，腰带是Jack说要试试给别人系腰带，闹着给他系上的，本来就比别人白皙的肤色和这身衣服非常相衬。

他们出门的时候天色已经暗了下来，初春的寒意还没褪去，Jack一边怕Vil冷着了在他身边转来转去，一边对着没见过的新鲜事物东张西望，来回走动的木屐频繁发出喀哒喀哒的声音。Vil一把抓住了Jack的手，拉出了人声鼎沸的主干道，按自己的速度慢慢逛了起来。

每路过一个小食店，Jack都要试试新的食物，“我不用啦”明明这样说了，Jack认定了自己也想尝尝似的，时不时给自己递上觉得好吃的东西。Vil并不是怎么爱吃的类型，也没有拒绝他的好意，每次都小小吃上一口。

“你喜欢人多的地方吗？”

听到Vil的询问，Jack歪了歪头，“也不是，虽然我在山上待了很久，但我从来没有对那里厌烦过，不过和你在一起的时候让我觉得山里的一切好像都不一样了，我想如果和你一起去从来没到过的地方，应该也会很快乐吧。”

明明是很害羞的话，他却毫不在意地说出来了，这一点现在也还没有习惯。好在风吹得摊贩上的风铃叮当叮当地响，让Vil的沉默也自然了起来，母亲在家里也挂着风铃，今天却是第一次在意起了风铃的声音。

拉着Jack走到小店上，逐个看着挂在屋檐上的风铃，挑中了一个和他白色和服相似的，买下来送给了Jack，“你的屋子里很空吧，这个送给你。”

收到礼物的Jack很快把高兴表现在脸上，一举一动都很诚实的这一点Vil也很喜欢。来的时候已经不早了，没逛多久花火大会便开始了，找了个角落的树根落下了脚。

被旁边的路灯晃了眼，观赏的地方其实并不太好，Jack还是呆呆望向每一朵升上夜空的花火，然后看着他们绽放转瞬即逝的光彩后消失在漆黑的夜幕里。

“人类的生命和它一样短暂。”

VIl怔了怔，开口道，“Jack，其实你就是山神吗？”虽然用了不确定的问句，Vil的语气却像已经知道了答案一样。

“咦？”Jack转过头来，“果然我还是很不像人类吗……” 

“隐隐约约的感觉吧”，得到了这么多年追求的答案，Vil看起来却没有如释重负的感觉，“…你活了多久了？”

“四百多年吧”Jack露出怀念的神色，“我也记不太清了，但是和你在一起的这几个月倒是记得很清楚。”

他们一起看这花火的这时刻，一定只是Jack漫长一生里被照亮的一瞬间，他的岁月被长久留在了那渺无人迹的深山里，或许Vil还能活上五十年、七十年，之于几百年的时间却也只是弹指间。想到如果自己死了，Jack又会一个人回到那座寂静的房子，一阵酸意涌上了胸口。

“啊，不过我可能活不长了。”Jack像无关己事一样开口，“我是依靠人类的信仰来维持力量的，这几十年我的力量削弱了很多，说不定你死了以后我也会消失了。”

没有人开口说下去，Jack一手握着Vil，一手紧紧抓住刚刚得到的风铃，宏大的花火四散开来，斑驳的光影也映在两个人脸上，他们的神色明明暗暗，这场焰色里的坦白也这样在沉默里结束了。

6  
那次庆典结束以后，随着初春积雪消融一起到来的，还有村里人探索狼神山的计划提上日程。

Vil问他为什么不用白狼的形态出现在神社里，Jack回答说他已经在这里待得够久了，“我想着是不是该把这里让给人类了，就算我消失了，这座山也不会荒败的。”

我只是用人类给我的信仰，来守护这里而已。

Vil还是照常来到这座小木屋，只不过多了春岚吹过风铃清脆的响声。

7  
村里的青壮年是带着火把上山的，持反对声音的人也跟了过来，伴随着激烈的口角和冲突的，是掉落的火把点燃了树丛，发出枝干裂开的声音，刚刚冒头的草叶助长了熊熊的火焰，野兽一样的火幔迅速蔓延开，火苗在风的作用一下窜到和人比高。

“山火！是山火！快回村子打水救火！”

已经准备睡下的Vil是循着火光和隐约的浓烟赶来的。火焰的噼呖声、人声、风声，他大声地呼喊着Jack的名字，却连自己发出的声音都被淹没了。

有什么在踏步，地面像轻微地震一样晃动。不会吧…

Vil抬头，黑色的巨大影子笼罩了所有人的头顶。就如传说中一样的巨狼，月光下甚至能看到银白色的毛发被风吹动，泛起辉光的样子显得更加神圣，只有一瞬间，Vil决定他和自己目光对视了。

风越来越大，随即下起打得生疼的雨点，顷刻间变成了暴雨，近乎暴力地去浇熄这场大火。Vil逆着被雨势冲散的人群向前走。

这是世代信奉山神大人的无名村庄里，流传的一则秘密传说。激怒山神的人类，却得到了山神大人的拯救，敬仰神明的神子，在众人的注视下，和神明一同消失在了夜色里。


End file.
